


The Ink Revolt

by Cartoongore



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoongore/pseuds/Cartoongore
Summary: Henry is certain this is how he dies, tied to a pole, facing one of his former coworkers, who has gone insane long before he showed up. Until, someone, or something, comes to save the day....





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I know, but I’ll write more later.

_Dear Henry,_

_It seems like a lifetime since we’ve worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it?_

_If you’re back in town, why don’t you come visit the old workshop? There’s something I need to show you._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Joey Drew_

Henry looked at the letter one last time before walking into the old, broken down studio. Why Joey wanted to meet him here, he had no idea. As soon as he walked in, the smell of death and ink assaulted his nostrils. He also took notice of the floorboards- most were rotting, some had been torn up. 

“Alright Joey, I’m here,” he said, taking careful steps into the old studio, “Let’s see if we can find what you wanted me to see.” 

He looked around for a few, then came across a boarded up room labeled ‘INK MACHINE’. He didn’t remember this at all. He tried to take a closer look, but something came up from behind him and hit his head, knocking him to the floor.

”It’s been so long, Henry.” A voice said from behind him. “I’m glad you’ve returned....”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: my crappy BatIM OC!! :)

“Wake up, wake up...... It’s time to meet the Searcher King.” 

Henry had apparently blacked out, and had woken up tied to a pole. He struggled to escape, but the rope was tight. 

“Do not struggle...... It’s not worth it. You will not escape.”

”Who are you? What do you want from me?” Henry said, watching the pale, skinny man pace around the room nervously.

”I am Max Taylor. And I serve the Searcher King. And I want you-“ he got extremely close to Henry’s face, “-to do the same.” 

 “Wh-who’s the Searcher K-king...?” He stuttered out, now scared of this man. 

Max gave Henry a dark look. “You do not need to know his true name, you only need to care about serving him!” 

Henry wished he could cover his ears, as Max’s voice grew in volume and pitch with each word. 

His voice dropped to a low whisper, a relief on Henry’s ears.“Now, now, can you hear him...? He’s coming! He’s approaching fast, you will not be...... you for much longer....... Behold, the king of the searchers!”

The door flew open as if on cue, and in the door stood an inky man with a mask and a gun. Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

”What..... what are you doing here, traitor!?” He spat, staring daggers at the masked stranger.

”Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” He aimed his gun, and shot Max in head.

After Max fell the ground, he looked at Henry and sighed. “Oh. You’re not the one we were looking for. Oh well. There’s no getting out of here now. Guess we’ll take you in.”

“Actually, um, I have a couple questions-“

”Just a couple? Damn, that’s surprising. You can ask them when we get to the Safehouse. Bur for right now? Stay quiet. And  don’t touch anything.”


End file.
